Ambiguousness
by Chysanthemum yellow
Summary: Yang kutahu kau adalah perwujudan dari sang enigma. Penuh dengan ambiguitas dan takkan pernah mampu kupahami esensinya. Kau adalah satu pecahan misteri, yang selamanya takkan bisa aku kuak kebenarannya. Light-L.


Death Note belongs to © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

I don't take any materials profits from this fiction.

I just own the storyline © Ambiguousness

Sad-Friendship—Teen—One-Shot

Light. L

oOo

Yang kutahu kau adalah perwujudan dari sang enigma.

Penuh dengan ambiguitas dan takkan pernah mampu kupahami esensinya.

Kau adalah satu pecahan misteri, yang selamanya takkan bisa aku kuak kebenarannya.

oOo

Seharusnya L percaya pada intuisinya. Seharusnya L kembali pada pendiriannya. Karena Intuisi L tidak pernah salah, dan sekalipun intuisinya salah, probabilitasnya begitu kecil. Ia seharusnya tak peduli pada kalimat protes yang dilancarkan Matsuda, atau apapun yang menghalangi intuisinya berkata.

Akan tetapi fakta menjatuhkan ia kembali pada realita. Bukti-bukti konkret ada dihadapan matanya. Menampar wajahnya secara tak kasat mata. Jujur saja, L tak mau mengakui bahwa kini ia merasa menjadi begitu idiot akan semua praduga yang ia tunjukan terhadap Raito—Yagami Raito.—yang benar-benar berbeda jauh dari semua ekspetasi tersebut.

Raito pernah berkata kepadanya, pandangannya terlalu subyektif karena menuduhnya sebagai tersangka utama KIRA dengan hipotesa tak mendasar, yang dilandaskan sebagai alasan. L tak mampu menampik hal itu dengan beberapa argumen. Ia malah sibuk dengan balok-balok gula yang ia mainkan seorang diri. Dalam hati L bergumul dengan beberapa fakta, opini dan naluri. Ia ingin membela diri, dengan jawaban yang cukup realis.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar cukup aneh dan menggelikan, tetapi menurut saya semua orang selalu menggunakan lensanya sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum menggunakan lensa lain untuk memandang sesuatu. Subyektif, bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang manusiawi?"

L mampu melihat kilatan mata yang tak bisa ia artikan tersebut. "Subyektif, suatu bentuk ketidak profesionalitasan yang terjadi terhadap seorang bertitel sepertimu, yang seharusnya memberikan opini logis dengan bukti empiris, bukan sesuatu yang hanya menjadi praduga tak mendasar dari intuisi gilamu."

L tercenung kembali. "Kecurigaanku naik menjadi 4% Raito-kun." Dan ia mendengar kata protes dari pemuda bermata hazel tersebut. L hanya terdiam menatap teh miliknya, setelah kemudian kembali membuka argument yang diketahui secara pasti oleh anggota penyelidik akan berubah menjadi peristiwa klise—perkelahian singkat.

"Raito-kun, bukankah anda tahu bahwa ada tiga cabang besar pengetahuan," L berhenti mengucapkan frasa sejenak. Ia kemudian menatap Raito yang sudah berdiri dan membenarkan pakainnya yang berantakan akibat perkelahian singkat itu.

"Yang pertama adalah pengetahuan sains, yaitu suatu yang objeknya empirik—metodologinya adalah ilmiah." L melihatnya, melihat bola mata berwarna madu itu bergulir dengan bosan.

"Sains diukur oleh sesuatu yang jelas, logis-empiris." L mengeluarkan kalimat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kemudian L bangkit dari lantai akibat pukulan keras yang dihadiahkan Raito untuknya.

"Dan kasus yang kita hadapi bukanlah sesuatu yang jelas. Tak berhubungan dengan sains maupun ilmiah dan tak mampu dipahami oleh logika, walau mungkin ada beberapa bukti empiris." Raito terdiam, L menatap langit-langit atap, sedangkan penyelidik lainnya hanya mencoba untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik dibalik kesibukan palsu mereka.

"Bisa dibilang sesuatu yang tidak jelas kaplingnya." L kembali duduk dikursinya. Terdiam beberapa saat dan melihat Raito yang kini telah duduk manis disebelahnya. Layar monitor yang lebar memperlihatkan statistik orang yang meninggal akibat serangan jantung—baik masyarakat maupun beberapa anggota kriminal dan petinggi diparlemen pemerintahan.

"Raito-kun tahu yang kedua 'kan? Filsafat, objek yang masih buram, akan tetapi masih mampu dijangkau oleh akal walau tak mempunyai bukti empiris. Mencakup metode yang cukup logis, artinya filsafat adalah sesuatu yang menjunjung logika, dan masalah Kira tak mampu dikuak oleh kuasa logika."

L mengemut permen lolipopnya. Merasa bahwa argument ini tak berguna namun ingin ia lanjutkan hingga akhir. "Dan yang terakhir adalah pengetahuan mistik. Suatu objek yang tidak empiris juga supra-logis." Matanya melirik Raito yang terdiam, melihat pemuda dengan surai madu itu menghentikan aksi untuk mengetik sesuatu.

"Ukuran kebenarnnya seperti enigma, terkadang empiris, akan tetapi tetap saja tak mampu dijangkau oleh akal. Alias supra-logis, atau meta-logis." L menatap kedelapan wajah yang terbingkai didalam layar monitor tersebut. Ia kemudian mendengarkan beberapa lingual yang terucap dari bibir petinggi perusahaan Yotsuba.

"Sains mudah dipahami, filsafat; mungkin agak sulit, namun masih bisa dipahami. Akan tetapi mistik, bukankah terlalu sulit dipahami oleh kita? Oleh kita yang menganut prinsipal rasionalisme dan empirisme, kita—manusia yang telah terjebak oleh moderenisasi hingga melupakan kenyataan bahwa kita tetaplah sebagian dari misitknya kehidupan."

Mungkin L merasa bahwa ia terlalu banyak berbicara, terlalu banyak menjabarkan kata yang rumit, dan terlalu banyak membuat lingual tak penting. Akan tetapi, mungkin saja Raito adalah pengecualian. Ia adalah teman pertama L. Enigma yang selalu meminta L untuk menguaknya secara terus-menerus dalam keheningan waktu.

L selalu ingin percaya pada apa yang ia yakini. Ia ingin mengingkari intuisi yang menjerit setiap hari tersebut didasar lubuk hatinya. Ia ingin percaya padanya—teman pertamanya—Yagami Raito. Ditambah dengan bukti konklusi yang menyatakan bahwa Raito dan Misa bukanlah Kira setelah disekap berhari-hari dalam dinginnya sel.

Akan tetapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan intuisinya. Intuisinya tak pernah salah. Mugkin saja semua hal yang dikatakan oleh intuisinya akan terkuak dimasa depan. Kira pertama adalah Raito Yagami, pemuda tampan, siswa terbaik se-Jepang juga anak dari wakil kepala kepolisian—Soichiro Yagami.

Tak ada yang aneh, ia hanyalah siswia sempurna dimata semua orang—bahkan dimata L. Namun dalam keheningan, L tahu. Raito memiliki sesuatu, suatu teka-teki yang memintanya untuk menguak hingga dasar. Walau kini ia selalu terjatuh didalam iris mata kecoklatan milik Raito yang tak memiliki dasar—terlalu dalam, menghanyutkan dan terlalu membingungkan.

"Dan Kira masuk kedalam bagian itu. Maka dari itu, jika tak mampu menganalis dengan Logika, tak mampu dihitung oleh rasio juga tak bisa diterima oleh akal, bukankah intuisi adalah cara terakhir? Cara terakhir dimana saya bisa meyakini bahwa Kira ada dihadapan saya."

L percaya pada Tuhan, L menyakini adanya fakta supra-logis, L juga ingin tahu, seperti apa hal yang tak bisa ia hitung melalui rasio. Karena L adalah manifestasi dari korban kelaliman dunia, kekejaman waktu dan Tuhan. Maka dari itu, tak ada yang mustahil didunia ini. Walau paham dan idealism semua orang telah berubah akibat mengglobalnya dunia.

Raito terdiam, seolah masih mencerna ucapan L. Namun, dalam sepersekian detik, giginya bergemelutuk marah—L bisa melihat itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan ucapan 'cara terakhir dimana saya bisa meyakini bahwa Kira ada dihadapan saya' dengan menatap kearahku?"

L tahu bahwa kini ia menyulut emosi sang partner. Dengan santai L kembali mengunyah kudapan manis yang ia anggurkan. "Jadi, apakah Raito-kun merasa tersendir atas ucapan saya?" Ia mendengarnya, dengusan dan umpatan. Dalam bahasa yang beberapa penyelidik tak ketahui.

"KAU!"

oOo

L menutup matanya. Merasakan setiap air hujan menggelitik tubuhnya. Membiarkan dinginnya air tersebut memeluk tubuhnya. L tersenyum ironi, bahkan sungguhpun semuanya tak mampu ia duga hanya dengan logika. Ini semua terlalu rumit, bahkan dari semua hal yang pernah ia ketahui seumur hidupnya.

Rumit—satu kata sederhana yang melambangkan bagaimana sulitnya ia menghadapi kasus Kira ini. Probabilitas yang tak pernah menentu atas segala kemungkinan. Terkadang tak terhitung oleh rasio dan terlalu sulit dipecahkan oleh nalarnya, yaitu;

Raito Yagami.

Enigma. Teka-teki. Kira.

Semuanya telah berubah, semuanya. Sejak penangkapan Higuchi, sejak ia mampu melihat Shinigami dan membuka matanya didalam realitas supra-logis, dan sejak Raito menyentuh Death Note, semuanya berubah. Seperti ada yang menjungkir balikkan semuanya secara tak kasat mata.

Raito berubah. Ia bisa melihat itu. Kini ia bisa meyakini bahwa mata adalah refleksi hati. Karena bola mata hazel milik Raito telah berubah menjadi seperti semula. Dimana mata itu menenggelamkannya terlalu dalam. Dimana mata itu tidak sejernih dulu—ketika ia keluar dari sel penahanan.

Dan entah mengapa, intuisinya semakin hari semakin menjerit dalam keresahan. Probabilitas Raito adalah Kira meningkat drastis beberapa persen dalam benaknya—tak ia ungkapkan secara verbal. L merasa takut dalam keheningan, namun jiwanya memintanya untuk tidak menyerah. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya berhenti untuk mencurigai Raito adalah kematiannya.

L tahu, ia tengah bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Kira—orang yang mengaku sebagai Dewa baru untuk dunia baru. The hell! He is not justice, he nothing more than a murderer. Iapun tahu ia tengah berada dalam ambang kematian. Sedikit ia lengah, ia akan terpeleset dan jatuh ditangan Kira. L tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan didalam derasnya hujan seperti ini?"

L mencari sesosok eksistensi yang berbicara, terdiam sejenak L kemudian menatap kembali objek yang lebih menarik dibandingkan Raito. Tiba-tiba, suara lonceng yang berbunyi, masalalu berputar dalam benak sang detective. Sebelum akhirnya ia mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit—dimana katanya nirwana berada disana.

"Tidak ada."

L menyadarinya, walau matanya tak melihat L tahu bahwa kini Raito sedang menautkan alisnya, tak puas akan jawabannya. "Hanya saja suara lonceng itu…" L tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kalimat itu menggantung diudara begitu saja. "Lonceng?" L mendengar gumaman singkat milik Raito.

"Ya, lonceng bergema dengan begitu keras hari ini."

"Aku tak mendengar apapun."

"Aku penasaran, apakah suara lonceng itu berasal dari gereja? Adakah sebuah pernikaha—"

"Berhentilah beromong kosong—ayo kita masuk!"

L masih saja terdiam, ia tertunduk. Dan menggumamkan sebaris kata yang terendam hujan. "Kau benar, omong kosong, jadi jangan percaya." Raito mendengarnya, dan menjawab dengan non-verbal. Setelah itu semakin mendekatkan diri kepada tubuh L yang tampak ringkih itu.

"Masuklah, sebelum pikiranmu benar-benar korslet." L tak meminta Raito untuk ikut menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam ribuan tetes hujan, akan tetapi ia menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Raito.

"Baiklah."

oOo

Rasanya begitu sunyi, senyap dalam damai namun membawa sebuah tekanan berat didalam hatinya. Menyesakan dada, membuat ia merasakan partikel udara semakin menyusut dalam temaramnya ruangan yang ia pijaki tersebut,

Kini L dan Raito tengah duduk ditangga, setelah mereka mengganti pakaian. Raito menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk, begitupula dengan L. Namun, tanpa mampu logikanya cegah, L bangkit dari posisinya lalu berlutut dihadapan Raito—mengelap kaki pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Saya berusaha untuk membantu." L melihat Raito tercenung kala itu.

"Karena kau sibuk mengeringkan diri."

"Tidak perlu—"

"Saya juga bisa memijat, setidaknya anggap ini sebagai tebusan." Dan Raito hanya terdiam dengan jawaban dari kedua hazelnya yang memutar bosan.

Ditengah-tengah kegiatan, Raito menatapnya dalam sunyi. Melihat eksistensi itu mengeringkan dengan tatapan nanar—setengah melamun. Pemuda berambut coklat keemasan itu tak mengerti. Ada sesuatu yang salah pada L itu—pasti Karena faktor guyuran air yang menghujamnya tanpa ampun. Raito berusaha mengeyahkan pikiran aneh yang mulai tersemat dalam otaknya.

Tatapan L berubah menjadi sendu—yang semula seperti batu ember yang membara, kini hanya terpantul suatu perasaan berkabut dalam bayangan mata hitam itu. Raito juga melihat L yang terus mengeringkan kaki Raito dengan handuk, mengacuhkan dan hanya menatap tanpa bertindak, ketika tetesan air dirambut L terjatuh, menemui punggung kaki pemuda berambut coklat itu. Raito menghela nafasnya—entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit iba dengan partnernya tersebut.

Dan tanpa mampu L prediksi, Raito memberikan seulas senyum sembari mengerikan rambut L yang sehitam eboni tersebut dengan handuk miliknya. L terpaku sejenak, "Kau masih basah." Hingga akhirnya kembali melakukan aktivitasnya. Sejenak ia ingin melupakan fakta bahwa orang yang kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya adalah Kira—orang yang 'pasti' akan membunuhnya.

L tahu kemungkinan terbesar itu.

Maka dari itu ia biarkan sang musuh dibalik selimut tersebut menjadi temannya beberapa menit saja. Ia ingin merasakan normal—lelah atas semua title yang mengatakannya tidak normal. Merasakan kesunyian yang memberatkan hatinya dalam berbagai sisi. Dan entah mengapa, L tak mampu untuk mengucapkan kalimat dengan nada yang impulsive—tanpa ia cegah oleh kuasa logika.

"Sedih sekali ya?"

"Huh?"

"Kita akan segera berpisah." L melihat Raito bergeming menatapnya dalam kekosongan, tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Raito.

Sebelum akhirnya suara ponsel miliknya menghancurkan semua. L tersenyum ironi sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menjawab panggilan itu. Matanya melirik kearah pemuda yang beberapa tahun dibawahnya. Sejenak ia mengerutkan dahinya lalu memasukan kembali ponsel miliknya kedalam saku celana. Ia kemudian berucap beberapa kalimat setelah itu mengajak Raito untuk kembali ketempat investigasi.

Dan entah mengapa, ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menjalar dihati L.

Suatu hal yang pastinya akan membuat ia merasa tertekan.

oOo

L kembali terduduk diposisinya. Dengan memainkan beberapa kudapan manis dan gula, ia kemudian mengaduk teh yang sudah ia masukan beberapa balok gula, dengan pikiran yang masih terfokus kepada apa yang disampaikan oleh pria tua yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah—Watari.

Hingga tiba-tiba, kepingan memori yang terajut beberapa waktu lalu terputar kembali dalam benaknya. Sambil membuang material-material udara secara perlahan, ia menutup matanya yang tampak seperti perwujudan dari batu ember. Setelah itu menghirup kembali materal kecil untuk menuhi rongga dadanya secara teratur.

Sejenak ia menatap kepingan hazel milik Raito. Mata itu masih tampak seperti anomali bagi L. Begitupula Kira's case. Dan anggota penyelidik lainnya hanya memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. L tak peduli tatapan itu, ia kembali berbahasa, mencetuskan keputusan yang diterima Watari dengan sukarela.

Ia mendengarkan lingual Matsuda yang bertanya-tanya. Raito yang menolak keputusannya dan beberapa anggota penyelidik lainnya yang berusaha mencegah. Ia tetap teguh pada apa yang telah ia tetapkan, dengan menyentuh buku Death Note itu.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar memuntahkan sebaris nama kedalam senjata berwujudkan sebuah buku, lampu tiba-tiba padam. Membuat semuanya memekik dengan terkejut. Fokusnya masih pada buku dan layar yang bertulikan hurup W. Matanya masih sama—memancarkan ketenangan dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius.

Akan tetapi, semua bayangan mata serius itu terpecah ketika hurup 'delete' tercipta dalam layar Monitor ketika L masih belum mendengarkan kalimat menggantung milik Watari. Ia tercenung sejenak, hingga akhirnya sorot matanya menajam, intimidasi yang begitu kuat hingga suasana menjadi begitu berat. Ketika Soichiro Yagami melancarkan sebaris tanya.

"Penghapusan data? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kuminta Watari menghapus semua data ketika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi." Jeda, L tampak menegang dengan hal yang terjadi. Begitupula dengan semua orang yang berada disana. Dengan berbagai pekikan yang terucap dalam bibir beberapa anggota penyelidik.

"Kemana Shinigami itu?"

Ia menanyakan mahluk anomali itu dalam keterkagetan semua anggota penyelidik. Yang ditanggapi dengan jawaban tak memuaskan bagi L. Ia mencengkram kuat sendok kopi tersebut, dan berusaha untuk membuat sebaris kalimat keluar dari mulutnya ketika mendengar kepala penyelidik itu berteriak dengan keras, namun sebelum ia mampu menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, dan membuatnya tergantung diudara, dada L terasa semakin sesak.

Dan sendok yang ia pengang itu terjatuh, ia oleng dari kursinya, namun sesosok tubuh menangkapnya sebelum tekel dingin itu memeluknya dengan dekapan yang begitu dingin. L menatap matanya, menatap anomali yang menjadi enigma tak terpecahkan seumur hidupnya.

Hingga akhirnya anomali itu menampakan sebuah jawaban mutlak atas setiap keresahan dan ketidakpastian intuisi miliknya. Mata itu, memancarkan sebuah emosi dan luapan kebahagiaan atas kemenangan dirinya menjatuhkan L tanpa harus melibatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghasut Rem—Shinigami yang bodoh itu.

L ingin sekali tersenyum dalam asa dan ironi. Raito Yagami adalah Kira. Semuanya terjawab dalam kilatan mata milik Raito yang merah—memancarkan batu ember dalam mata hazelnya yang indah. L mengindahkan teriakan Matsuda atau pekikan yang lain, fokusnya hanyalah wajah rupawan milik Raito.

Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mendengar suara lonceng itu—menampilkan memori masalalu, dimana ia kembali terjebak dalam bayangan Wammy's House, dengan dirinya yang tengah menangis dalam kesendirian—tanpa ada yang mampu mendengar.

Hingga L merasa dadanya kian sesak, udara disekitarnya menghilang dan ia sudah tak mampu untuk membuka matanya dengan lebar kembali. Dan akhirnya ia menutup matanya. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak lalim yang ditinggalkan dunia untuknya, dan juga meninggalkan semua tanya yang sudah terjawab dalam kematiannya.

Berharap—adalah satu-satunya hal yang mampu ia lakukan setelah kematiannya. Berharap jika nanti penerusnya mampu mengungkap semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Raito dan Misa. Mengungkap Kira yang sebenarnya.

_At least I found the piece of puzzle while I am so near of my death._

_ Nevertheless, in the end, I cannot solve the puzzle._

_And just be another loser._

.OWARI.

Footnote: Fiksi ini kok kedengeran agak aneh ya? Diksinya terlalu berbelit kah? Atau sulit dimengerti? Padahal saya berniat membuat ini jadi Sho-ai Light-L loh, cuma yah, engga keliatan kali ya?

Andai kata Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata adalah seorang Fudanshi, akankah mereka menyatukan Raito dan L?*Oke, saya tahu, itu adalah pertanyaan konyol yang terlintas dalam benak saya. Jaa~


End file.
